Only one
by Portia.V
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but a small warning.. It starts out cheerful, ends in sadness. Rated M for my patient's language and to be safe if it will turn into a twoshot.. Who knows what will happen? Emotional JDOX inside people... -I don't own Scrubs!


**Alright people, I've decided to write a oneshot to those who enjoy reading my other story, "Save me". With more apologies because I am taking so, so long to update. I can't seem to snap out of a block that's been bothering me. But this oneshot might just save the day, so expect an update for "Save me" this weekend!**

**The song I wheedled into the story is called "Only one" by Alex Band. I suggest giving it a search on YouTube, the song is beautiful. Furthermore, I know Cox is, at times, OOC in my stories. I try people, I really do, haha! But fluff always seems to win with me, although don't think I'm making him that soft. **

**Anyway, I wanted to explain what "code green" means in this story. Obviously, it's a situation where a patient goes insane on the doctors because of an addiction and is carrying a weapon on the side. This is just something I invented on the spur of the moment, so bare with me… Enjoy!**

It was that time of year again in Sacred Heart. No, not Christmas… Halloween. This year, the staff decided to further annoy doctor Kelso by wearing even more obvious costumes to work. It's needless to say that J.D. and Turk were first in line at the costume shop. Turk would dress up as a cop, due to an idea that popped into his head that he would be a part of the "Disease Squad". The squad consisted of himself, Carla, Elliot and Keith. They wanted desperately to have J.D. with them as well, but he was dressing up as a vampire, in honor of his newly finished manuscript, Dr. Acula. Plus, the costume made him look very attractive in his girlish sort of way. A hidden thought whispered that he was dressing like that for a certain Irish doctor, but that was a whole other story.

"V-Bear, it would have been so cool if you were a part of the squad man… It feels as though the group is not complete without you."

"Relax Brown Bear, I'll still be with you guys. So what if I'm not dressed as a cop?"

Turk laughed as they quickly paid for the costumes and hurried to the hospital, but not before putting on their costumes.

At Sacred Heart, the atmosphere was peaceful and fun for once. Of course, it could be the fact that doctor Kelso refused to step foot outside of his office. Carla, Elliot and Keith were already dressed as cops also, as they greeted Turk and J.D. They all started chatting when a whistle pierced the halls.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the nerd squad! What in the hell do you people think you're doing? This isn't a joke fest people, it's a hospital! How do you think your patients will feel about, oh, I don't know, a shiny headed surgeon-cop and a girly vampire doctor?"

Turk rolled his eyes and proceeded down the hall to check out his schedule for the day. Pretty much everyone dispersed of their costumes, leaving on an item or two, jut for the spirit of things. Fun was fun, but everyone understood that hospitals followed a certain protocol. J.D. had on dark colored scrubs to keep the vampirism alive, along with his fangs. Slow music, however, could still be heard throughout the halls of the hospital, of course, at a reasonable volume.

Most of the day went by uneventful, thankfully. It seems that none of the patients were in the mood for coding today. Evening was approaching as J.D. was in the middle of treating his last two patients for the night. Turk and Carla's shifts ended over an hour prior and they hurried off to get the apartment ready for a party, since tomorrow they all had the day off. Elliot's shift would end at the same time as J.D.'s and Keith was waiting for them so they could all walk back to the party together.

As J.D. administered some medicine to his last patient, Perry went in to check on him.

"Well, Marsha, it seems you managed through today without killing anyone…"

J.D. rolled his eyes and turned to the older doctor with a grin on his face.

"Doctor Cox, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know Newbie… The she-devil took my son to her chore of a mother for this supposed holiday, so you do the math; although my scotch will be oh-so-glad to have me home early."

J.D. smiled sadly and turned around to wrap up his work, while humming to the song that was currently playing in the halls.

_My eyes are painted red,  
The canvas of my soul…  
Slowly breaking down again._

Perry stared at the kid as he finished up on the patient and couldn't help the warmth that filled his chest. He couldn't believe that in the five years he had known the kid, with all the crap being thrown his way, he still stuck around almost…like a best friend. The older doctor winced at the thought, but he couldn't deny that he had more than friendly feelings for his Newbie. Wait… His Newbie? It was official, his son made him go soft.

"….to our place tonight?"

Perry snapped out of it and glared at J.D.

"What was that Lillian?"

"I said, would you like to come to our place tonight? We're throwing a party since we have the day off tomorrow."

"Gee, I don't know Brandy, last time I checked I so nawt have the day off tomorrow!"

J.D.'s shoulders slumped forward. He would have loved, as always, to have doctor Cox around. He also prayed to God that nobody, especially the older doctor, would find out about his more than great crush… Perry seemed to notice the sadness in J.D. and he couldn't help the tea spoon of sugar that he wanted to feed the kid.

"Newbie, I'd like to come. But I won't promise to stick around for more than three hours or so…"

A huge grin spread on J.D.'s face and Perry couldn't help but to smile at the sight. It seemed that the kid's grins were able to light up a ray of peace even in the darkest places. They kept staring at each other until J.D. started to blush and quickly looked away. Perry barely held back a chuckle when both their pagers went off and they both read aloud:

"Code green…"

They looked at each other startled as security already passed the room they were in. A patient holding a big knife was shouting at a nurse to get him a Vicodin prescription or there will be consequences. Elliot was already tearing up when Perry and J.D. got there.

"Sir, you will have to calm down if you want us to address you properly…"

The patient glared at Perry and turned the knife towards him. J.D.'s insides seemed to suddenly go cold at the sight before him, realizing the danger that doctor Cox was in.

"I said give me the Vicodin, people! I am in no mood to be fucked with tonight!"

"Well, you're going to have to get the knife away from my chest, you pathetic jackass…"

_Today I heard the news,_

_The stories getting old…_

_When will we see the end?_

Everyone always wondered when Perry's big mouth would get him into trouble… This was one of the said times. Time seemed to go still as the patient lunged forward Perry's chest. The older doctor didn't even have the time to react, as he shut his eyes tight and waited for the blow…the blow that never came…

_Of the days, we bleed for what we need,  
To forgive, forget, move on…  
_

Slender hands wrapped around Perry's shoulder at the speed on light as a cry of pain filled the hall, seeming to accompany the slow beat of the song. For a moment everything went silent… Only the song kept playing.

_The writings on the wall,  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time…_

Security tackled the crazy patient to the floor while Elliot's gasp accompanied the voice of the lead singer. In a state of shock, Perry Cox looked down at himself to see J.D. holding him tight, a knife sticking out of his back.

_I sit and wonder why  
There are nights we sleep, while others they weep…  
With regret, repent, be strong  
'Cause we've got…_

J.D. moved his head from the older doctor's shoulder, a stabbing pain threatening to make him pass out. They stared into each other's eyes, a tornado of emotions going back and forward between them. With one look, the unbreakable bond they had all along turned even stronger. The eyes… They're the window to the soul…

_One life to live,  
One love to give,  
One chance to keep from falling…_

With tears in his eyes, J.D. struggled to speak:

"P-Perry… I've always… I-I'll always…"

He coughed once, eyes going wide, as blood trickled at the corner of his mouth.

_One heart to break,  
One soul to take us,  
Not forsake us…_

Perry's heart seemed to stop as J.D. went limp in his arms. Still holding the kid, he crashed to his knees, holding him tight against his chest and cradling him back and forth.

_Only one…_

**For those of you who love a happy ending, are you up for a twoshot? If so, I would love some feedback! If you're sad ending fans, then this will remain a oneshot. Thank you for reading and excuse any mistakes in grammar/spelling. If there are any, it's just from lack of attention, I promise! Hehe! **


End file.
